kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mackenzie Ziegler
Mackenzie Frances Ziegler, born to Melissa Gisoni and Kurt Ziegler on June 4, 2004, is a dancer on Lifetime's reality television series Dance Moms, as well as a new up and coming popstar. At the young age of 2, Gisoni enrolled Mackenzie in dance classes at Reign Dance Productions, where her sister Maddie already danced. Later, she became a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company. In 2011, the Zieglers were signed onto Dance Moms ''and have starred in it since. In early 2014, it was announced that Mackenzie would be recording her first studio album under the stage name Mack Z, as well as filming a music video for her very first single, "It's a Girl Party." The music video was premiered on the ''Dance Moms: Girl Talk Reunion episode. Ziegler shot another music video for her song "Shine," in which Maddie played herself. The video showed Mackenzie's feelings of always being compared to her sister and wanting to be as talented as her. In November, Mack Z released a single entitled "Christmas All Year Long," as well as a music video for the song. The video was popular enough to reach the Billboard Top 100. Mackenzie later interviewed and performed for Billboard, along with Maddie. Mackenzie and her Dance Moms costars were supposed to star in kid rapper Matty B's music video "Turn Up the Track," and Mackenzie was supposed to be a featured singer. But due to Melissa's failure to fully read the contract with Matty B's manager, Mackenzie and a few of her friends were cut from the video. This conflict was shown in season 5 of Dance Moms. In April 2015, Mackenzie announced via her social media and website that her fans had the chance to send in their own fanmade music videos. She would pick her favorites to go in her music video for "I Gotta Dance." Mackenzie is a well-rounded performer. She acts, sings, dances, and models. To make time for all this, she began the 2013-2014 school year by being homeschooled with Maddie for the first time. Music Statistics Music Videos *It's a Girl Party *Shine *I Gotta Dance Albums Mack Z (2014) *#1 on the iTunes pop album charts *#7 on the iTunes overall album charts Singles It's a Girl Party *#1 on the iTunes pop charts Shine Dances Solos Let Me Entertain You - musical theater Mouse Trap - acrobatic * did not place - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Bigger Isn't Better - acrobatic * 1ST overall junior petite solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Nutley, New Jersey The Party Starts Right Now - acrobatic jazz * 1ST overall junior petite solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Long Island, New York If the Shoe Fits - acrobatic * 10TH overall mini solo - Nexstar Talent Competition in Upland, California Daisy Chains - acrobatic jazz * 1ST overall petite solo - Energy Dance Competition in Waterford, Michigan You Know You Love It - acrobatic * 1ST overall junior petite solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Hollywood - acrobatic * 3RD overall mini solo - iHollywood Dance Competition in Beverly Hills, California It's a Perfect Day for Fun - acrobatic * 1ST overall elite mini solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Hollywood, California Killer Bee - acrobatic * 1ST overall petite solo - Energy Dance Competition (nationals) in Beverly Hills, California Goody Goody - acrobatic * 1ST overall elite mini solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Denver, Colorado Lemonade - acrobatic jazz * 2ND overall petite level 2 solo - Dance Troupe Inc in Greensboro, Virginia Dancing Barefoot - contemporary * 3RD overall elite petite solo - In10sity Dance Competition Invitational in Woodbridge, Virginia Earthquake - acrobatic jazz * 1ST overall mini solo - Xpression Dance Competition in St. Louis, Missouri Love is War - acrobatic * 2ND overall mini solo - Xpression Dance Competition in Bernardsville, New Jersey Boys Like You - acrobatic jazz * 3RD mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1ST overall mini solo - Masters of Dance Arts in Coraopolis, Pennsylvania Old West - acrobatic * 2ND overall mini solo - Powerhouse Dance Competition Invitational in Fort Wayne, Indiana California Adventure - acrobatic * 1ST overall elite mini solo - In10sity Dance Competition Invitational in Syracuse, New York Reach for the Stars - acrobatic * 1ST overall elite mini solo - In10sity Dance Competition Invitational in Buffalo, New York Dance Doctor - jazz * 2ND overall mini solo - Masters of Dance Arts (nationals) in New Orleans, Louisiana Take It to Go - acrobatic jazz * 1ST overall elite mini solo - In10sity Dance Competition Invitational in Orlando, Florida Love Overdose - acrobatic jazz * 2ND overall mini solo - Masters of Dance Arts in Atlanta, Georgia Red - acrobatic jazz * 1ST overall mini solo - Masters of Dance Arts Invitational in Fort Wayne, Indiana * 1ST overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Cry - lyrical * 2ND overall solo - World Class Talent Experience in Rockville, Maryland Little Angel - lyrical acrobatic * 1ST overall mini solo - Masters of Dance Arts Invitational in Buffalo, New York Watch Me Fly - acrobatic jazz * 1ST overall junior solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Wheeling, West Virginia Out of My Mind - acrobatic jazz * 1ST overall junior solo - Sheer Talent Competition (nationals) in Las Vegas, Nevada * 3RD overall junior solo - Energy Dance Competition in Waterford, Michigan Boom Boom - acrobatic jazz * 1ST overall junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition Invitationals in New Jersey Take That - acrobatic * 3RD overall junior Solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Who You Are - lyrical acrobatic Disco Dude - n/a Sink or Swim - acrobatic jazz Superstar - acrobatic Bat Crazy - acrobatic *1ST overall junior solo - Duets Abba Dabba Honeymoon (with Brooke Kosinski) - acrobatic * 1ST overall petite duo/trio - Nexstar Talent Competition in Akron, Ohio Together Wherever We Go (with Brooke Kosinski) - acrobatic Run From Mother (with Maddie Ziegler) - contemporary Big Finish (with Brooke Kosinski) - specialty Snake Charmer (with Nia Frazier) - acrobatic Circus Circus (with Nia Frazier) - acrobatic * top score - Energy Dance Competition in Chicago, Illinois Reservation for Two (with Kendall Vertes) - acrobatic jazz * 1ST overall junior duo/trio - Starbound Talent Competition in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina Run From Mother (with Maddie Ziegler) - contemporary * 1ST overall junior duet - Xpression Dance Competition in Grand Rapids, Michigan We Hit Harder (with Asia Monet Ray) - jazz * 1ST overall mini duet - Masters of Dance Arts Invitational in Charleston, West Virginia Lucy and Ethel (with JoJo Siwa) - musical theater * ? - Starbound Dance Competition in ?, California Bombshell (with Brooke Kosinski) - musical theater * 1ST overall mini duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania The Little Girl Who Lived Down the Lane (with Nia Frazier) - contemporary * 2ND overall junior duet/trio - Energy Dance Competition in Trios Girl Fun (with Nia Frazier and Paige Hyland) - acrobatic * did not place - Energy Dance Competition in Highland, Michigan Nothing's Gonna Stop Us (with Nia Frazier and Paige Hyland) - acrobatic * 5TH overall junior duo/trio - Starbound Talent Competition in Atlanta, Georgia Dance Titles Petite Miss Energy 2012 Petite Miss National Energy 2012 WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2014 Junior Miss National Sheer Talent 2014 Runner-Up Placements JUMP Mini Female VIP 2013 - Pittsburgh JUMP Mini Female VIP 2013 - Orlando 1ST - Petite Miss National Masters of Dance Arts 2013 2ND - Junior Miss Energy 2014 Fun Facts * Mackenzie's seasonal solos at the ALDC have been Let Me Entertain You, Mouse Trap, Daisy Chains, Boys Like You, Red, Out of My Mind, and Take That. * Mackenzie's seasonal duets at the ALDC have been Abba Dabba Honeymoon, Together Wherever We Go, Big Finish, Bombshell, and The Little Girl Who Lived Down the Lane. * Mackenzie's favorite styles of dance are acro, jazz, and contemporary. * Her best friend is Brooke Kosinski. * Her rival in season 3 was Asia Monet Ray and her rival in season 4 was Tea Adamson, but her biggest rival has always been her sister, Maddie. * Mackenzie is often compared to Maddie by Abby, fans, friends, and family.. * Mackenzie doesn't like being compared to her sister because she feels like they are two different dancers that dance different styles and have different strengths. Gallery FA44319A-D60F-4027-81C2-BE79DA9B2FE4.JPG|Mackenzie and the girls (2012) 144034BD-1599-409F-9BF1-42BBAD7667AF.JPG|Mackenzie, Sammie Lenzi, and Brooke Kosinski (2013) 37BABDE8-7B09-4F2F-8DAA-F8ED6E4D438E.PNG|Mackenzie, Sammie, and Brooke bts of It's a Girl Party music video BA8BD0C1-1D01-4191-B994-A1C43DFC8728.JPG|Mackenzie, Sammie, and Brooke B68D1139-2C7C-4CE9-9F1C-B3D46CE2C647.JPG|Mackenzie and Brooke with Jennine before their duet (2014) BED0F36A-0E73-4FCD-BA2B-1150E8FE3695.JPG|Mackenzie, Brooke, and Jennine 67CD0495-518C-4209-8FFE-7509FF26587B.JPG|Mackenzie and the girls in the dressing room (2012) FC9AB57B-6DBC-4730-8371-88828CAF9FFD.JPG|Mackenzie and Nia backstage before their duet (2011) 1EE526F1-7B46-4309-8E77-814F901CCC05.JPG 9D413330-1F22-4E8F-AD70-54A62FE1FA56.JPG AA4D51A8-7281-4887-BB7D-9F761F7F96DC.JPG 775FA6F4-F8C2-43B1-ABA9-EEF0D0DDF680.PNG F14EB97E-BE67-4142-9FB7-17ED70D894B5.PNG 1EB57149-2664-4333-9CB1-B4E09825D399.PNG B9C255C9-C00B-469E-A7AD-6EFF03905871.JPG AC844C0E-7931-404D-AFF9-2F008397118A.JPG 85E71DF5-CB7C-4307-8035-D140EE04305A.PNG 7A187081-4EDA-4570-8597-F175002ED452.PNG EECC046A-E435-4D01-9D55-5D9830852D9D.PNG 34F0A5EC-D91A-4944-8910-2D8FC17E0C6C.PNG 268D75D3-5185-46AA-9EAC-B62DB3E89F62.PNG 8C7E0A64-D74C-42EF-8066-249382B326CE.PNG AA51A457-3FE7-4B6F-9483-AEBC5852801A.PNG 3F8D8235-2BB2-42F7-9DA0-8851DA78463F.PNG C4ACEB3E-5D9A-431A-8B08-4B2BDE9681E1.PNG BE09D125-C349-4952-A4D7-925C26A35D71.JPG 63E2865C-DEFD-4BB0-828C-7F51C2757A4B.JPG 42A8ADD4-D696-4B07-B6F9-18DC17E1B6F4.JPG 4D648324-AF03-423F-8FF2-F5A357E90E09.JPG B0FB8AF0-61FC-4C31-A026-477C5638B044.JPG EE9EDCCE-31C6-4D3B-B650-C138AEBC38F1.JPG 99C569B6-96AC-4105-85DB-3A02F5AD02F0.JPG AA50E80C-1B7F-4E83-864B-E4E708305EE3.JPG AA575A0D-5472-47E0-AD6F-5B44E35989F9.JPG BC0B0E92-1F47-429F-B307-0AADE3CE6316.JPG E3F61D25-CC1C-4085-90DC-424989E1536B.PNG 151D3437-E9EF-48A4-873B-5A557289A125.JPG 200BD1D4-64B7-4F34-A3AD-C84347E10BE0.JPG 3E017A36-AB89-4B9A-BA3C-7D8145435441.JPG 56AC3A70-BBE8-430B-8758-D50279211A5C.JPG B3D37ED5-B1C0-4732-A1E6-488C151C9373.JPG F3C0D526-3C91-4763-A5CB-7B40AA8F6A39.JPG 8501518D-58CE-46C9-9B05-BCB5D771D2EE.JPG 1D1E2915-70B1-4948-A3CA-15D7665CF60C.PNG A234FD06-588A-4FE3-B063-A6BB01997F71.JPG E226F6A0-0223-4817-9BCF-07423BD3FEDC.JPG 085F2BF8-7909-49DA-8716-6BE165BB54F8.JPG C04A93DF-CCCB-4239-ABE7-1942DEDDC713.JPG F780CC72-132B-4F54-A79B-93A3D4F8345E.JPG 909C59DC-D037-4F9E-887D-7172238F392D.JPG 8ED46A15-630A-4EEB-A443-9F8C4ABA90A7.JPG 9E9FDE12-B0DA-4C2D-A61D-BF5FB06FB8E3.PNG 344F589B-6DF3-4C70-9016-4A343E3EB77A.PNG 1E7E37F0-5F7C-4560-8AA7-2B6A1ACAC8E0.JPG 6907FDFD-A40C-474F-BF32-0BAEC1A64E05.JPG BACBDB94-2A00-46D6-9F24-000AD902262D.JPG 3C3D7CAC-3F94-4F31-BD29-FBD1F1022E11.JPG A8093F85-E570-4387-B3EA-D4EB4C93C890.JPG 4717D585-EF8E-4715-9433-224CF75906E6.JPG D1200A77-4A4F-446C-AEA8-96C1AACD4960.JPG FE6CEABB-B13F-4EC5-A6B8-19463CE42794.JPG 881DDD9B-BB38-408E-9408-9C8CF42F6382.JPG 1EFE5531-DA5F-4397-827E-3AE457F829CB.JPG 476B8690-1F9F-4720-96D4-387E2F084867.JPG 5AD3B93D-63D2-4FD8-82B6-06760960F154.PNG FF597881-4F80-4E05-B58A-E8C1D94759C0.JPG D03D4A6E-9824-4980-A2E3-206AAB08A7AC.JPG CE72A41A-13DC-4A92-98F7-E0B563059278.JPG E18181F4-918D-4D25-8705-EF37759E7E11.JPG 1752EF33-A0EB-40E1-B1F8-914643257FA0.JPG 65FB446A-D1A8-43EC-8A46-EE43546EEA94.JPG 050D51BF-9FBD-4E14-8F4C-9122CC177FC4.JPG FC816E4A-03CF-49B3-B2C4-F174AFA99EFC.JPG 4AF428F1-41FC-4788-92C4-62DF7D2299DB.PNG E9A1152B-052D-4360-8FC0-E70C5FE73BD8.PNG 36C32170-9AF6-422B-9B86-6FA1BB9918E3.PNG 20380A3B-D684-4052-B658-0BA4ADAE9F89.JPG 100D6769-E30F-463B-AAA7-F9DC670A8440.JPG 158B2B17-4D31-4BE8-9FAA-2F1B2F655F6A.JPG 668BDEA9-A6C1-447A-AF56-D7E0294C06B3.PNG D706B4E0-FC0E-4043-8C70-8FAA9A2849D0.PNG 2C993988-CE25-49CD-BE5F-3DAA1BAAAE20.PNG 24538ACA-F5D5-439B-84E4-AE6B911B7C67.PNG 1DAD20AC-2938-4F3D-B898-0C0E11E90B04.PNG BFDA4569-36E0-497A-B789-BC542AF56676.PNG 6665C293-F095-4294-8B67-32442BB7E0C8.PNG E5531827-74A5-43C0-8A54-4CE507E8634B.PNG C2B7BBA4-F787-458C-B719-87C858CBD8DE.PNG 11FB9821-85DD-4BE3-BA2A-D2CB16A46884.PNG 0D87F035-BDC7-40B1-B586-2E236EAED695.PNG 70B2A57A-C3F9-4DEB-9FC4-AC166237EC42.PNG 1FDFD3AB-6010-4A74-9FD8-EAE4CD118A96.PNG C80D3C1D-FE23-490B-91CD-78D518B12571.PNG 58AAD0F8-9B05-4AF6-9BCD-1525AFE04A38.PNG EF331920-A5AF-4197-9E3B-1CC793973B26.PNG 11805C4A-7B12-4C6B-902B-E7A369A56088.PNG 5BCDE2E0-2AF5-4C30-835F-78F199892820.PNG 9E9DC0D6-A5B9-45C7-93BD-1443BCF63603.PNG E5571069-B5E3-443A-AE77-9FAC852D84E8.PNG D3E08535-9AD4-4893-927C-18187F3644E1.PNG 8F50E87B-6D2E-478E-B0C7-97AB1FBEA13D.PNG F9464000-D3B5-4547-89B5-9017ED3567D7.PNG 2A089A72-F348-475E-B55F-A977018119D4.PNG 9E9DC0D6-A5B9-45C7-93BD-1443BCF63603.PNG E5571069-B5E3-443A-AE77-9FAC852D84E8.PNG 09F4D31D-6340-4BD9-8C7D-EB48F841426E.PNG 7476AE5A-E41A-4AF0-BDF5-D5F93E2186BC.PNG F869BE68-601E-4A52-9E71-4726D1F682C0.PNG 8F50E87B-6D2E-478E-B0C7-97AB1FBEA13D.PNG 764FFA2F-E689-4210-BFC1-A35E36576D20.PNG A6976834-DFF1-4E1B-837E-03342F224FD3.PNG|Kenzie, Brooke, and Selah at DEA (2011) External Links *Official Site (1) *Official Site (2) *Info Page *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:Ziegler Sisters